Feliz San valentin, Sasuko
by kasai shinju
Summary: No hay Summary, jajajaja denle una oportunidad, asi, chiquita, anden, anden. xD sasuhina Genderbender! xD


Aloha! si ya se, ya se, mucho tiempo en fin... antes que nada, este estaba planeado para el 14 del mes pasado, o sea, San valentin, pero no se pudo subir, jajaja asi que... hasta ahorita se los vengo a entregar, mejor tarde que nunca no? xD jajajaja buuu!1

En fin... muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, nso vemos abajo y chaito.

Genero: romance.

Pareja: Sasuhina genderbender.

Rating k

Propiedad de Kasai Little-Bones Shinju xD jajajajajajaja ok no...

* * *

Por fin, hoy era el día, se declararía a aquella morena de ojos negros. Nada se lo iba a impedir, Dios, estaba tan nervioso, pero sabia que era lo correcto, esa chica llevaba gustándole casi desde que salieron de la preparatoria y no había sabido nada de ella desde entonces, hasta que curiosamente se reencontraron. Aun recordaba ese momento tan especial.

"Fuera de mi camino, estorbo" fueron sus palabras esa ocasión, claro, no es nada romántico, y lo sabía. Pero para él, el hecho de que le dirigiera una mirada y la palabra, había sido el momento más feliz de su joven vida, miro hacia atrás en ese transporte público y se sonrojo al ver a la chica en cuestión, llevaba sus audífonos puestos, sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Teme, buenos días!- pego un brinco al ver a la rubia de dos coletas que estaba gritando como loca delante de la morena- ¡Teme! – gruño de nuevo, pero ella no parecía hacerle caso, en cambio, medio vagón las miraba como si fueran un par de bichos raros.

\- Cállate ya Naruko- un peli rosado hacia su aparición y quitaba suavemente los audífonos de los oídos de aquella bella chica- buenos días, Sasuko-chan- dijo con una sonrisa, la morena solo respondió con un leve "Hmp" y volvió a colocarse los audífonos- tan comunicativa como siempre- empezó a reír suavemente. Miro hacia su dirección y trato de esconderse tras su libro- ¡Hinata!- ambas chicas voltearon a verlo y el moreno sonrió tímidamente.

\- B-buenos días- su vista se fijó de más en la morena, al parecer no estaba escuchando música, sino, no habría escuchado cuando lo llamaron- Sakumo-kun, Naruko-chan, u-Uchiha-san- la rubia sonrió al oír el honorifico hacia su amiga, algo le decía que ahí se estaba cocinando algo- e-estamos por llegar a la e-escuela- dijo sonrojado, en su libro estaba la carta con la cual le diría todos sus sentimientos a la chica de sus sueños

\- Si, será mejor que vayamos acercándonos a la puerta- dijo la rubia- Sasuko-teme, vamos- Sasuko solo bufo molesta y Hinata suspiro al verla, se sorprendía que ella no lo notara o talvez ya lo había hecho, pero lo odiaba como a la mayoría de los chicos- Hinata-chan- dijo con familiaridad, ella y Hinata eran amigos de la infancia- acompaña a Sasuko hasta la escuela, Sakumo-kun y yo olvidamos comprar algo- su sonrisa amplia y despreocupada, ojala él pudiera sonreír así, pero sabía de primera mano que Sasuko odiaba ver esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja en Naruko.

\- ¿nosotros? Pero… ¿Qué olvidamos? ¡Ah! ¡E-espera, Naruko no me jales!- decía un enojado pelirosa al sentir a la menuda chica jalarlo posesivamente lejos de aquellos morenos-

\- Bien- hablo Sasuko- vámonos, odio llegar tarde- empezó a caminar y Hinata sentía su pecho doler, su corazón latía fuertemente, sentía que ella era capaz de oírlo, oh Dios, oh dios. Estaba tan nervioso, demasiado nervioso- Hyuga- se detuvo de inmediato- eres extraño- el moreno de ojos perla solo asintió resignado, ya sabía que era extraño, solo era cuestión de ver su apariencia, ojos perlas, cabello largo y negro azulado, atado con una coleta a la altura de su nuca, la frente descubierta, un horrible tartamudeo. No era gordo, y tampoco estaba muy flaco, se sentía un chico aceptable, aunque no tan guapo como su amigo Sakumo, lagrimones de impotencia y baja autoestima corrieron por sus mejillas al recordar a su mejor amigo pelirosa, el cual tenía mucha suerte con las chicas y estaba tras la que a él le gustaba, pero ella no parecía ver a ninguno de los dos- ¡Hyuga!- pego un brinco al ver a la chica delante de él- ¡¿Es que no me oyes?!

\- P-perdón Uchiha-san- se sonrojo al verla detalladamente y tan cerca, su cabello negro como el ébano, largo hasta su cintura y ligeramente alborotado de arriba, suponía que ella lo había querido así, sus ojos negros y molestos, su boca con un mohín de disgusto y su ceño fruncido. Siempre tenía el ceño fruncido, su camisa blanca abierta de los primeros botones revelando su collar con la insignia de su familia, su cintura estrecha, su pecho ligeramente prominente, sus piernas largas que lucían geniales con aquella falda azul- ¿q-que se le ofrecía?- dijo atropelladamente, era un pervertido, mira que detallarla tanto.

\- te preguntaba si ya sabias a quien regalarle en san Valentín- dijo con un tenue sonrojo, Hinata se sintió en el paraíso, nunca la había visto así.

\- s-si- la morena abrió ligeramente los ojos- e-es una chica muy especial- en sus ojos estaba marcado su cariño por ella, pero Sasuko era repelente a todo eso- ¿Por qué?

-Porque yo no quiero regalarle nada a nadie, además de que todos buscaran darme algo ese día- Hinata bajo la vista, era cierto, olvidaba que ella era muy cotizada por todos y por si fuera poco, los pateaba con un rotundo "odio a los hombres" para después tirar sus obsequios- mi hermano dijo que debía aceptar los regalos- hizo un puchero- se los daré a Naruko.

\- Seria a-algo bueno- se sintió de pronto triste- s-sas… Uchiha-san, la dejo. Tengo que ir a… c-con kakashi-sensei- salió corriendo de allí ante la atenta mirada de Sasuko, la cual bajo la vista. ¿A quién pensaba darle regalo aquel chico? – soy un t-tonto- miro la carta en su libro, nunca la aceptaría.

...

Hinata se encontraba con la cara sobre su pupitre, diantres, ¿Por qué a él? Le tenía que gustar la chica de la cual todos estaban enamorados, era ilógico. Aunque… tal vez ellos no se fijaban en ella como él. Sabía que era una chica tierna, si, aunque lo duden. Sabia de buena fuente que dormía abrazada a un peluche que le había regalado Naruko hacia tres años, también conocía sus modos, escribía muy delicadamente y usaba tinta roja y negra, siendo muy detallista en los títulos.

También sabía que odiaba los dulces y amaba los tomates, oh sí. Recordaba claramente como uno intento conquistarla con un conejo de chocolate de un metro de altura, Sasuko simplemente lo pateo y se lo dio a los… ¡Ni siquiera recordaba cual había sido el final de aquel pobre conejo de chocolate! Volvió a estrellar su frente en la mesa. ¿Por qué a él? Se volvía a repetir. Habiendo tantas chicas lindas, tenía que fijarse en ella. La más fría y peligrosa, pero también la más guapa, la más tierna, la más… ok, estaba desvariando.

\- ¡Hinata-chan! ¿Cómo te fue?- Naruko se sentó en la silla que estaba delante de su amigo parpadeo confundida.- ¿Hinata-chan?- lo picó con su uña, pero el moreno no parecía reaccionar- te rechazo.

\- N-no… pero es- suspiro, levanto su cabeza y la apoyo sobre sus antebrazos para mirar a su rubia mejor amiga- Sasuko-san ni siquiera leyó mi carta, parecía que había recobrado su rencor contra las personas- un aura de depresión lo cubrió- debería ser sacerdote-

\- No puedes, para eso debes ser célibe lo que se traduce a virgen- dijo Naruko, Hinata le tapó la boca con rapidez y miro asustado a todos lados- ¡Mnm!-el moreno se sonrojo de inmediato. Nadie debía saber que no era virgen, bueno… ella no debía saberlo.

\- Hinata, suelta a Naruko, la estas ahogando- Sakumo hacia su aparición y Hinata solo soltó a la rubia, la cual respiraba agitadamente, miro con ojos entrecerrados hacia el oji perla y después sonrió como siempre- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo que Hinata-chan quiere ser sacerdote- Sakumo sonrió con burla- le digo que debería plantearse el hecho de serlo si fuera…

\- ¡n-no hables!- la rubia solo lo hacía por jugar con él, era épico verlo tan sonrojado- s-Sakumo-kun, v-vámonos- tomo del brazo al pelirosa y comenzó a caminar lejos de Naruko la cual sonrió, vaya que era tonto. Miro la carta bajo el libro, mal escondida por cierto.

\- ¿Qué haces Dobe?- Naruko sonrió ampliamente y Sasuko levanto una ceja- ¿Dobe?- pero la rubia solo negó, volvió a guardar la carta en el libro, esta vez escondiéndola bien, pero Sasuko miro fijamente esa acción, ¿la Dobe estaba enamorada del Hyuga? Su buen humor se esfumo de inmediato y comenzó a caminar lejos de ella.

\- ¡Teme, espérame!- Hinata veía partir a la chica de sus sueños. Aún faltaban días para san Valentín, pero no creía poder darle algo ese día, talvez esperara al día blanco, quien sabe. Volteo hacia su izquierda, sus amigotes. Como los llamaba su padre, se encontraban sentados en el escritorio, el rubio platino, de ojos azules y también muy cotizado Ino, el otro rubio, de ojos verdes y peligrosamente sexy, había escuchado a algunas chicas llamarlo así, aunque su nombre era Tenma. Un amable castaño, siempre muy caballeroso y sonriente, Tenko. Y Sakumo, pelirosa, ojos color jade, alto. Dios, se sentía nada en comparación de ellos.

\- ¡Hinata!- parpadeo confundido y miro a Tenko- moho, deja de ignorarnos, Naruko ya se fue- el moreno miro hacia otro lado, ninguno sabía que su vista estaba fija en cierra morena de ojos negros- diablos, el amor te pego duro.

\- Si- hablo Sakumo- te veo como un reflejo de mí, solo que… Sasuko-chan es la dueña de mis suspiros- dijo con aire enamorado, Hinata solo hizo un puchero, malditos celos.- Ino-cerdo ¿te vas a confesar con Sasuko-chan?

\- No, Sasuko-chan ya fue- dijo con una sonrisa- mi objetivo es la hermanita de Tenma- dijo con burla, picando las costillas del otro rubio el cual lo fulmino con la mirada- ¡Es broma! No te enojes- abrazo al rubio por el cuello- ¿Quién te quiere? ¿Quién te quiere?- Hinata sonrió, panda de locos.

\- Lástima que no tengas una hermana que prestarme Ino- dijo mordaz el rubio, a lo que Ino lo miro con mala cara- creo que tendré que ahuyentar idiotas lejos de mi pequeña hermana, no quiero que otro imbécil me grite ¡Te amo! Cuando estaba buscando a Kagura - todos soltaron carcajadas inmediatamente y Tenma miro enojado a otro lado- ¡Claro, ríanse! Como ustedes no tienen hermanas pequeñas, no saben de lo que hablo.

\- Yo si tengo una hermana pequeña- hablo Hinata, ¿Por qué con sus amigotes no tartamudeaba? Muy fácil, se sentía hombre al lado de ellos, con Sasuko, se sentía más una gelatina azul que un hombre- recientemente el primo de Naruko-chan ha estado molestándola- todos silbaron y Hinata bufo- ¡Cállense!

\- ¿ves lo que se siente?- dijo con burla- creo que yo esperare a que Shika deje de estar molesta conmigo- Ino hizo un puchero- no es mi problema que a esa chica vaga le guste yo y no tú.

\- Bastardo, deja una- Hinata volvió a sonreír, si, esos eran sus idiotas amigos- ¿no te piensas confesar con Naruko verdad Hinata?- el negó, inconscientemente- ¿entones a quién?

\- Con Uchiha-san- todos abrieron los ojos como si hubiera dicho que su padre había salido del closet- a-ah…- cayo por fin en lo que había dicho y miro asustado a sus amigos, diablos. ¿Le podía ir peor ese día? Miro hacia su izquierda nuevamente y Sakumo tenía un aura asesina.- yo-yo… e-es- trago grueso, en parte ocultando su vergüenza y sus ganas de salir corriendo ante la furia del peli rosado- ¡Es broma!- golpeo la espalda de Sakumo y todos suspiraron tranquilos al verlo más tranquilo- n-no es como si… u-Uchiha-san fuera la única chica en esta escuela ¿o sí?- asintieron y Tenko bufo molesto, algo le decía que Hinata estaba mintiendo.

\- ¿Entonces con quien te vas a confesar si no es Naruko ni Sasuko-chan?- hablo Sakumo sobándose la espalda- dinos ¿Quién es?

\- c-con…- medito… ¿con quién podría fingir una relación? No, espera. Él no quería fingir una relación, no quería que lo alejaran de esa bella pelinegra, quería quitársela a Sakumo y decirle en su cara "es mi novia" pero no ahora, mejor cobarde vivo que valiente muerto, sí, eso- con… con Shina-san- todos miraron al fondo del salón a cierta chica de lentes oscuros y unos audífonos en sus oídos, su amiga lo tendría que golpear. Ella no era partidaria de la violencia, pero estaba seguro que tampoco de la estupidez- e-ella.

\- Sí que tienes gustos raros- hablo Ino- bien. Entonces yo me quedare con la bella hermana menor de Tenma-chan- abrazo de nuevo a Tenma y este gruño- ¡Cuñado!

_- ¡Bastardo!- gruño, ahora estrangulando al rubio platinado y Sakumo sonrió- ¡Deberías ir y buscar de nuevo a esa Uchiha!

\- ¡Hey! Con Sasuko-chan no se metan- Tenko y Hinata miraba fijamente a ese trio de chicos y muy internamente se preguntaban ¿Por qué somos amigos? - ¡Sasuko-chan!- Hinata volteo inmediatamente y la morena de largos cabellos bufo molesta- ven, tengo que hablar contigo- no espero respuesta de la chica, simplemente jalo su mano y salieron de allí. Hinata media insistentemente su uña, diablos. Un día se la quitaría a Sakumo, espera y verás pelirosa engreído.

\- ¿p-pelirosa engreído?- se puso azul del miedo al pensar así de su amigo- dios, los celos me están transformando- dijo más para sí, pero Tenko lo miraba desde hace rato-

\- ¿no le piensas decir que te gusta cierto?- brinco al escuchar la voz de su amigo, Ino y Tenma seguían diciéndose de cosas y solo estaba Tenko allí- entiendo que no se lo quieras decir, es imposible que alguien se atreva a confesarse con la princesa- sonrió un poco- animo, yo me llevare a Sakumo hoy y Naruko me ayudara a alejarlo de Sasuko, para que puedas hablar con ella-

\- M-me gustaría- suspiro. Pero creo que me odia u odia al sexo opuesto- Sasuko tenía el ceño fruncido y gruñía ante lo que decía Sakumo, ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención.- aunque he de decirte que me encantaría aprovechar esa oportunidad- Tenko sonrió, claro que le daría una oportunidad, ahora él sería cupido, aunque aún faltaban días para aquello- nos vemos, creo que Neji-nisan quiere que vaya a verlo- salió del salón siendo seguido por la mirada de Sasuko, odiaba a ese ridículo y rogón pelirosa.

Miro al Hyuga caminar lejos de su salón y para sorpresa de ella y de todos, el desgraciado era demasiado popular entre las mujeres, pasaba al lado de los salones y todas le hacían comentarios coquetos, apretó sus puños en su falda, malditas. Ya encontraría la forma de vengarse, apartaría a todas esas chiquillas con hormonas alborotadas de él, incluida la tonta de Naruko, miro a Sakumo el cual sonreía como bobo al decirle sus planes para San Valentín, uno que obviamente la incluía a ella.

\- quiero una cita doble- el pelirosa abrió los ojos- tu y yo, junto con el Hyuga y Naruko – apenas tuviera al pelinegro para ella, no se lo dejaría a nadie, pero necesitaba utilizar un poco sus encantos- te parece el sábado-sonrió de lado al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa boba en Sakumo, era increíble que él cayera ante sus engaños, pero el Hyuga no parecía tener reacción- por cierto- el asintió- el Hyuga dijo que se iba a confesar… ¿sabes con quién?

\- ¿Hinata?- medito- dijo que con Shina.-san- ambos voltearon hacia la entrada, por donde iba saliendo la morena de lentes, la cual les mando una mirada amenazante a ambos, no era secreto que no le agradaban- hola-

\- hola- dijo escuetamente, empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo, diablos. Sasuko frunció el ceño ¿Qué tenía de bueno? Mordió su uña

\- Sí que tiene gustos raros, pero también es su amiga, supongo que con él si habla más de dos palabras- dijo con una sonrisa- entonces ¿una cita doble?- puso su brazo sobre la pared, acorralando a la morena- ¿estas segura de que no quieres que tengamos tiempo a solas?- ahora ambos brazos acorralaban a la morena, la cual solo bufaba y lo miraba desde su altura- se me ocurren mejores cosas que salir en cuatro.

-Sakumo-kun- Hinata se encontraba detrás de él, con un aura asesina cabía mencionar y su mano apretaba levemente el hombro del pelirosa- Neji-nisan quiere saber si vas a participar en el juego de pasado mañana- pero no le dio tiempo de contestar, jalo al pelirosa hasta alejarlo de Sasuko y encaminarlo hacia el pasillo donde estaba el castaño- diviértete- algo que solo Sakumo pudo ver, fue la última mirada de Hinata, dios, ese chico cuando quería daba miedo- con permiso Uchiha-san.

\- Hyuga- él se detuvo, ah, le había llamado. – Vayamos en una cita doble- bajo de su nube y miro a la morena- quiero decir… Sakumo organizo una salida y yo quiero que vayan tú y Naruko- Hinata trago grueso-¿Qué dices?

\- E-está bien- Sasuko se acercó levemente a él- ¿Uchiha-san?-

\- ¿Qué tienen de bueno?- Hinata levanto una ceja confundido, pero también sonrojado, desde su altura veía perfectamente aquel valle entre sus pechos, dios, era perverso- nada, te veo después Hyuga- Hinata tenía el calor en la cabeza, veía todo medio nublad-

\- ¡Hinata!- alcanzo a escuchar que le gritaron, pero ya estaba en otro mundo, uno lleno de Sasuko.

..

..

..

..

Hinata llego esa mañana bastante temprano, sentía que tenía una oportunidad con Sasuko, en su mano llevaba unas rosas y en la otra su carta, si, era un día antes de san Valentín, ok, ok, se estaba emocionando mucho, pero las dejaría en la silla de Sasuko o se las daría personalmente, se sonrojo cual colegiala. Era un hombre bastante raro, recordaba como su hermana y su padre se reía de él, haciéndole burla de que probablemente se pondría colonia de rosas. Diablos, vaya apoyo familiar.

Miro al cielo, la vez pasada no había podido irse con Sasuko, uno, porque se desmayó, dos, porque Neji-nisan lo llevo en su espalda todo el camino y tres, porque Sasuko fue irremediablemente secuestrada por su amigo ojijade, diablos. Malditos celos, lo transformaban, miro la carta entre sus manos, debía ser muy cursi que un hombre le diera rosas a una mujer, Sakumo le había dado condones a otra chica el año pasado, sintió una gotita rodar por su sien, vaya, que poco tacto tenia.

\- Hyuga, estorbas- pego un brinco ante la voz de la morena- ¿y eso? ¿Son para Shina?- Sasuko moría de celos por dentro.

\- N-no- abrió los ojos, Hinata estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo y él solo extendió torpemente las rosas y la carta- s-son para ti, y-yo… a…- ambos se miraban sonrojados y Hinata sintió de nuevo el calor en su cabeza- y-yo… ¡Adiós!- salió corriendo de allí con lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba y dignidad, si se quedaba se iba a desmayar.

\- ¡E-espera!- pero él ya no estaba, miro mosqueada las rosas y luego la carta, muy internamente, pero muy en el fondo, sonrió enternecida. Miro a todos lados y después olio las rosas- idiota-

\- ¡Sasuko-chan!-pego un grito y escondió la carta entre sus ropas y las rosas tras ella- ¿y -eso? ¿Alguien se te declaro?- ella asintió y Sakumo sonrió de lado- déjame ayudarte este año- tomo las rosas y las puso en la basura, Sasuko abrió los ojos indignada ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese chico?- yo no te traje nada, siempre tiras lo que te regalan, vaya. No sabía lo que se sentía rechazar un regalo- paso su brazo por los hombros de Sasuko y empezó a caminar con ella, pero la morena miraba las rosas en el cesto de basura.

Hinata mordía su uña, ya debía haber leído su carta, de seguro entraría con sus rosas en la mano y le diría algo como idiota o cosas así, pero… ¿había sido excesivo ponerle el nombre de sus hijos? No, sentía que era normal, cruzo sus manos a modo de plegaria, ojala que Sasuko aceptara sus sentimientos. La puerta se abrió y por ella ingreso Shina, la cual tenía en sus manos un ramo de rosas, con un papel azul y un moño blanco, que raro. Se parecía al que él le había dado a Sasuko-

_- ¿Alguien se te confeso Shina-san?- ella negó, se sentó junto a Hinata y el levanto una ceja- ¿entonces?

\- Las encontré en la basura- abrió los ojos, shina saco dos rosa de allí- ten, feliz no san Valentín- se las extendió, Hinata sonrió un poco, era lógico que las tiraría, aunque según ella Itachi-san la había obligado a aceptar los regalos- ¿Hinata?- el negó y shina suspiro- es de camaradas preguntar qué te pasa, siéntete libre de usar mi pequeño y femenino hombro para llorar- Hinata contuvo la risa pero al final no pudo- ¿Qué?

\- Eres genial shina-san- ella abrió los ojos tras sus lentes-. No parece afectarte que nadie quiera estar contigo en san Valentín, y siempre estas allí para animarme, aunque todos digan que eres fría y mala- la morena sonrió de lado- gracias Shina-san- se acercó a abrazarla, ese era el lado que nadie conocía de su amiga- tu pequeño y femenino hombro esta mojado- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Es el trabajo de alguien genial- ambos se sonrieron con complicidad- no deberías prestarle tanta atención a lo que digan de ti, Hinata. Si te gusta esa impertinente y orgullosa Uchiha, deberías ir por ella. Aun si el que esta tras de ella sea el inútil de Sakumo- ambos se miraron a los ojos o bueno, el sentía que eran los ojos de shina tras esos lentes- por eso te di las rosas, una es tuya y la otra para ella

\- -¿Y tú?- ella se encogió de hombros y Hinata volvió a abrazarla, esta vez tomándola por sorpresa- eres la mejor amiga que pude tener shina-san, te quiero tanto- shina carraspeo, la puerta se abrió, por ella ingreso una morena con los ojos entrecerrados, ¿adivinan? Escucho el "te quiero tanto" de Hinata hacia esa morena desabrida. Apretó los puños al verlos tan abrazados y más al ver sus rosas, que quede claro, sus rosas. En la mano de ella.

\- Sasuko-chan- Sakumo abrió los ojos al ver a ambos morenos abrazados- ¿Hinata? Vaya, sí que fuiste rápido- dijo con una sonrisa, el moreno soltó rápidamente a su amiga, la cual carraspeo de nuevo- ese es mi tigre- le paso el brazo por los hombros- ¿son novios?

\- Eso no te importa- dijo shina, pero no mirando al pelirosa, Sasuko había querido hacer la misma pregunta, se miraron fijamente ambas morenas-me voy- empezó a caminar a paso tranquilo- gracias por las rosas- Hinata sonrió un poco, miro a Sasuko con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

\- Lamento haberla molestado Uchiha-san- se soltó de Sakumo- n-no haga caso de nada. Por favor- Sasuko abrió los ojos y miro fijamente al chico, el cual tenía una especie de sombra en sus ojos- con permiso- camino hasta sus amigotes y Sakumo frunció el ceño-

_- Creí que estaría feliz por haberse confesado con Shina-san, pero no lo veo feliz- Sasuko frunció el creo- bien, tendremos nuestra cita doble mañana ¿verdad Sasuko-chan?

\- ¿El Hyuga irá?- Sakumo se encogió de hombros- iré al baño- empezó a caminar lejos de Sakumo, estúpido pelirosa, estúpido Hyuga, entrometida Aburame y sobre todo, estúpida ella. Bien decían, créate fama y échate a dormir, era su culpa. Miro la carta del Hyuga, la cual seguía oculta tras sus ropas.

...

_"Uchiha-san… Sasuko-san_

_Querida… estimada Uchiha-san, yo… siento que soy un ridículo cursi al estarle escribiendo una carta, pero quiero que sepa lo especial que es para mí, sí, todo este tiempo he rogado por una mirada suya, mas sin embargo, no soy tan valiente como para decirlo de frente. Quisiera que aceptara mis sentimientos por usted._

_Sasuko-san, quiero decirte que… estoy enamorado de ti, desde que abriste esa puerta y pusiste un pie en nuestro salón, lo he callado tanto, ya no quiero hacerlo. Sería muy feliz si me aceptaras, pero sé que es imposible, solo espero que leas esto y no sea un secreto lo que siento por ti. Te amo… me gustas mucho._

_Incluso pensé en el nombre de nuestros hijos… no hagas caso a lo último, eso lo escribió mi hermana, es todo. Nos vemos Uchiha-san._

_Con amor un cordial saludo._

_Hyuga Hinata"_

_.._

Se notaban los borrones y había pintalabios espacio por todos lados, se imaginaba al Hyuga abochornado mientras su hermana regaba besos en la carta, apretó los puños. El Hyuga ya había dado el paso y ella por no ser clara había echado a perder todo. ¿Cómo decirle al ridículo aquel que también estaba enamorada él? Desde que el muy idiota había tropezado con ella delante de la escuela.

Ella quería a ese ridículo, torpe, tartamudo y muy guapo pelinegro, hasta su padre estaba de acuerdo en que ese chico saliera con ella. Cruzo los brazos, nadie le quitaría al Hyuga, absolutamente nadie. Regreso sobre sus pasos hacia el salón y abrió con fuerza la puerta, se fijó al final del salón donde se encontraba el Hyuga y este tenía la vista fija en el patio ¿Cuándo había vuelto?

\- ¡Teme!- Naruko se colgó del cuello de la morena – mañana no poder ir a la cita contigo y Sakumo, así que irá Shina en mi lugar- dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuko apretó los puños. Le mando una mirada a la chica y frunció el ceño al verla tomada de la mano con el Hyuga ¡¿Cuándo paso eso?! Mordió su pañuelo, ¿celosa? ¡Demasiado celosa!- ¿teme?

\- Este bien- se acercó rápidamente a ambos morenos, pero esta vez Hinata no volteo a verla, sino hasta que abrió la boca- Hyuga, Aburame, no lleguen tarde mañana, no me gusta esperar- dijo con un tono demasiado celoso- Hyuga...- pero Hinata no levanto la vista.- Hyuga

\- ¡Sasuko-chan, ven conmigo!- fue secuestrada por el pelirosa, por cuarta vez en esa mañana, ¡Maldición!

..

..

..

..

Sasuko tenía la cara metida en su almohada, diablos, diablos. Estúpido Hyuga ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ser un perdido? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente mirarla nada más a ella? ¿Por qué siempre estaba rodeada de idiotas? y el único idiota que necesita ¡ya no quiere verla por la otra banda de pelmazos que van tras ella! Miro de nuevo la carta, maldición, maldición. No podría dormir de pensar en el tonto Hyuga.

\- ¿Sasuko-chan?- levanto la vista de su cama hacia aquel hermoso pelinegro, su estúpido hermano mayor- ¿Qué sucede? Ya es tarde, creí que estarías dormida.

\- ¿entonces porque entras a mi cuarto?- el moreno sonrió amable y Sasuko bufo- nisan, tenías razón, me hice una fama horrible…- Itachi se acercó hasta la cama de su hermana y se sentó- yo… bueno… am…

\- Alguien que te interesaba se te confeso y por tu fama de tirar los regalos a la basura, algo paso ¿cierto?- ella afirmo, Itachi estiro sus brazos hasta envolverla en ellos, causando que Sasuko abriera mucho los ojos- es natural cometer errores, lo que debes hacer es disculparte y ser honesta con esa persona, si de verdad te quiere, no le importara lo que hiciste- ella miro a su hermano desde su pecho- será mejor que te animes o te juro que te tomare una fotografía y la posteare con la leyenda "la Uchiha más lamentable en el clan" y tu cara de murciélago aplastado- sonrió encantadoramente y Sasuko gruño.

\- ¡Bastardo!- le arrojo la almohada e Itachi solo corrió lejos del salón- tiene razón, ese Hyuga me ama demasiado como para dejarme ir, le daré una segunda oportunidad- Itachi aun la veía desde la puerta- ¡Lárgate!

Hinata miraba su reloj, había llegado primero que todos a la cita, estaba nervioso, shina –san iba a ir, Sasuko también y sobre todo Sakumo, si él se llevaba a Sasuko, entonces Shina-san podría sacarle los ojos al pelirosa. Sintió escalofríos de solo pensar en ellos lanzándose el uno sobre el otro. Resoplo violentamente el aire en sus pulmones y gruño ¿Qué le diría a Sasuko?

\- Hyuga- su corazón brinco en su pecho, esto era obra del destino, de dios, del oráculo, de lo que sea. Miro con un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas y sus ojos abiertos grandemente a la morena. Ese día ella vestía un pantalón negro a la cadera, un top blanco y una camisa negra encima- ¿solo has llegado tú? Vaya suerte la mía- sonrió de lado, Hinata aún no salía de su asombro, ¿estaba sonriéndole a él?

\- U-Uchiha-san- trago grueso- ah... ah… yo- miro a Sasuko y sonrió un poco- ¿leyó mi carta?- su sonrisa era tierna y sus ojos reflejaban mil y un cosas hacia la morena y Sasuko por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que sus ojos decían- ¡D-disculpe si sonó m-muy cursi!- se sonrojo violentamente otra vez y Sasuko sonrió de lado, chico tonto.

\- Fue algo inusual – se cruzó de brazos- y debo decir que estuvo de más lo de nuestros hijos- Hinata se ruborizo de nuevo, Sasuko sonrió ¿es que no sabía hacer más que sonrojarse? Parecía que tuviera un foco rojo metido en la cara- y-yo… pienso que- se acercó al joven y su sonría de lado apareció de nuevo- que…

\- ¡Sasuko-chan!- pegaron un brinco para alejarse el uno del otro, Sakumo como siempre haciendo su aparición, inoportunamente. Ambos morenos pensaron ¡Metiche!- creí que no vendrías, estaba un poco nervioso ¿y tú cita Hinata?- ambos morenos se miraron- bueno, esperemos a que llegue Shina. Mientras tanto Sasuko-chan y yo iremos por algo de tomar- tomo la mano de Sasuko y hina apretó los puños- ¿quieres una malteada?

\- A Sasuko no le gustan las cosas diles- ahora era Hinata quien tomaba la mano de la morena, nunca se había considerado así de valiente, pero ahora… estaban por quitarle lo que era suyo delante de sus narices- así que…

\- Hola- todos pegaron un brinco al ver a Shina, la cual aparecía repentinamente y en medio de todos- es descortés ignorar a una chica- Hinata sonrió más relajado-

\- Empecemos la cita Shina-san- ella lo miro un poco- ven- le tendió la mano, ´pero ella tomo el brazo de Sakumo- ¿Shina-san?

\- Yo quiero una malteada, Sakumo invita- empezó a jalar a Sakumo del brazo, alejándolo de los ojos dos- vamos, no hagas esperar a una bella dama- la carencia de humor en su voz solo causo el escalofrió de Sakumo y la sonrisa de Hinata.

\- Esa chica es rara ¿Quién estaría con Sakumo por decisión propia?- se miraron y después soltaron una carcajada- debo agradecérselo después ¿no Hyuga?- el asintió, tal vez… no fuera tan mal San Valentín después de todo.

\- Uchiha-san- ella lo miro de nuevo, caminaban de la mano, a pesar de ser su primera cita y sobre todo en esa fecha, pero eso lo ponía feliz. Apretó la mano de Sasuko- ¿Cómo quiere que se llamen nuestros hijos?- sonrió. Sasuko bufo molesta y sonrojada

\- C-cállate- el moreno sonrió - ¡Y deja de llamarme Uchiha-san!- jalo a Hinata hasta pegarlo a la pared – mi nombre es Sasuko- Hinata trago grueso. – Repítelo- Hinata abrió la boca para decir el nombre de Sasuko, pero esta lo silencio con un beso- muy lento- sonrió de lado al verlo tan abochornado- ¿lo dirás?- intento hablar de nuevo, pero Sasuko fue más rápida y ahora besaba al Hyuga.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, esto era… era… ¡su primer beso! Sasuko tenía sus manos en las mejillas de Hinata y no negaría que estaba muy nerviosa, ya había besado antes a alguien, pero besar a una persona especial era diferente, demasiado. Sintió las manos de Hinata aferrarse a su cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo. Se separaron un instante y después se miraron a los ojos.

\- Feliz san Valentín, Hyuga- Hinata sonrió enternecido, paso su mano con toda la delicadeza que podía sobre el rostro de la morena- ¿Qué?

\- Nada…- susurro, se acercó a besar de nuevo a la morena- feliz día.- volvió a unir sus labios y Sasuko internamente sonrió, había estado enamorada de ese zoquete desde hacía mucho tiempo, el día que habían chocado en la entrada de la escuela, ella huyendo de su molesto club de fans y él, con la cara metida en un libro. – te quiero Sasuko-chan-

\- Espera- se separó de Hinata y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.- ese "te quiero tanto shina-san" ¿significa algo?- negó con una sonrisa y Sasuko sonrió- que bien, al menos Aburame no tendrá problemas el resto del semestre- Hinata hizo mala cara y ella sonrió- es broma. Lo que si no es broma es que… cualquiera que se te acerque, sufrirá las consecuencias, eres mío Hyuga, de nadie más- se sonrieron de nuevo. Vaya san Valentín más extraño, pero había logrado lo que quería, Sasuko estaba con él, ambos allí, en aquella pared, abrazados el uno al otro.

Aunque ¿Qué habrá sido de Sakumo? No le importaba, tenía a la chica de sus sueños con él. Tal vez, san Valentín no fuera tan malo como él pensó, tal vez solo eran paranoias suyas, sea como sea, estaba feliz.

Fin.

* * *

**Ok, ya sé que tarde mucho en subir esto, pero… jajajajaja muchas cosas pasaron xD Jajaja algún día se las contare. De mientras sigamos haciendo fic, me siento un poco más motivada a escribir, así que esperemos que todo salga bien ¿no? xD Jajaja nos vemos chiquillas xD**

**Kasai **


End file.
